


Words

by schizoauthoress



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Gen, Neurodivergent Maggie Simpson, definitely not a baby, she's maybe eight or nine here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizoauthoress/pseuds/schizoauthoress
Summary: Sometimes, Maggie Simpson doesn't have words. Good thing her family does.(for now, this is a standalone drabble)





	Words

Maggie likes Moe. She can’t explain why, no matter how many times she’s asked.

Lisa, who’s better with words, says Maggie imprinted when Moe accidentally saved her life. Bart, who speaks in sarcasm Maggie doesn’t always understand, jokes that Maggie likes gruesome things so the friendship is only natural. (Maggie socked him over that.)

Mom defends Moe’s continued presence by saying “He’s a good babysitter, and those are hard to find!” Dad makes faces and asks, “Why doncha mind yer own business?”

So Maggie says nothing, and ignores others’ words. Forget them. She smiles at Moe until he smiles back.


End file.
